


Snowball's Chance in Hell

by channilingus



Series: Less than 1000 Words - Drabble [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Kagayama POV, Less than 1000 words, M/M, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channilingus/pseuds/channilingus
Summary: “You have 24 hours to FIX THIS.” The beast yells as a little bit of spit flies from its mouth.I nod, dumbly. I’m fucked.





	

“Excuse me?”

“You know, like a date.” He shrugs.

I snort before I can stop myself. I look the shorter man up and down. He isn’t bad looking, but that wasn’t the point. He was horribly annoying and I rather practice alone regardless. 

“I’ll go on a date with you the day hell freezes over.” I watch Hinata turn red and smirk at him as he tells me to go fuck myself.

Maybe he was a little cute, but that wasn’t enough to interest me.

 

…..

 

Its 3:24 AM when I am woken by a loud bang. I throw the duvet away from me and jerk straight up out of bed. It’s dark in my bedroom, my blackout curtains keeping even the moon light from seeping through. But I can tell the corner of my room is darker than the rest.

There is someone in my room.

I inch towards my nightstand for my phone.

“You.” The voice isn’t human. I freeze. It’s cold in my room, but I feel a trickle of sweat slide down my spine anyway.

The figure steps out of the shadows and I suddenly realize I am about to die. Odd how that wasn’t my first thought. I shift closer to my nightstand. Maybe I am hallucinating.

The beast is tall and covered in rags that had many holes and was singed at the ends. Its legs looked like the hind quarters of a large wolf but its chest is board and muscular like a well-toned human. Its hands are claws and it has two spiral horns on either side of its elongated face.

It is also covered in snow. In August.

“What the— “

“This is your fault!” It yells at me.

Oh shit. “I didn’t do it!” I deny, not having an idea what I could have done.

The beast stomps closer to me and looms high over my head. It points its finger at me and I realize I am about to get scolded by Satan. My eyes bug, involuntarily.

“I’ll date you when hell freezes over.” The beast says in a mocking tone. “Well you got your wish, you prick!”

WISH?! I’m not sure if it is possible but my eyes widened more. I didn’t _wish_ to go on a date with fucking Hinata Shouyou.

The beast leans over me, and I try to shrink away from it. It is glaring at me with solid black eyes and I can see the scorn written all over its face.

“You have 24 hours to FIX THIS.” The beast yells as a little bit of spit flies from its mouth.

I nod, dumbly. I’m fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to [writing-prompt-s](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/) post: 
> 
> You reject someone by saying “I’ll go on a date with you the day hell freezes over.” The next day, Satan appears in your room, shivering, and covered in snow.


End file.
